


Doctor Fetus kidnaps Meat Boy again

by KingFranPetty



Category: Super Meat Boy (Video Game), Super Meat Boy Forever (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Banter, Boners, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Erections, Eskimo Kisses, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Flirting, Held Down, Horniness, Inappropriate Erections, Insults, Kissing, Lust, No Porn, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unrequited, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Lust, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Dr. Fetus tries but fails.
Relationships: Dr. Fetus/Meat Boy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	Doctor Fetus kidnaps Meat Boy again

I picked the Homestuck skin so Suffer in Agony.

Existence is Cringe. Existing is Cringe. Regardless of what you believe of yourself, know well that someone thinks you don't deserve to exist for your Existence is Cringe. Perfect shouldn't exist and nothing is perfect, if perfect did exist then it should be destroyed for the safety of everything else. Suffer in silence of this mild discomfort and die in your salt.

Moving on.

Now where was I?

Oh yes, Doctor Fetus.

The not a real doctor sharpened a sawblade rusty with blood in the darkness. In the light was a knocked out Meat Boy, Doctor Fetus would sometimes look to his enemy. Slowly by slowly, Meat awoken. The Fetus held the circle of sharp to his foe, casually speaking, "You will stay there or I will see if there's a limit to your repawn ability." There was a seething rage boiling coldly in his voice. The Meat went to test his speed. The saw nearly cut his flesh as the villain hissed, "You will stay there or I'll FUCKING kill you! Do you understand?! I'll make that pretty little Band-Aid and Nugget cry at your grave!!"

The hero nervously sat back in his chair. He knew he'd repawn but didn't want to see if there was a way to stay dead. The jar fetus set the circular sawblade in a acid that cleans rust. He commented, "Good. Now we can get to why I brought you here..." The Doc got in his nemesis' lap. The bloody man pushed him away, asking, "What are you doing?" The jar sat there for a minute just awkwardly staring at him. Finally, the monocle kissed him. Of course it wasn't really a kiss. It was being briefly put against glass.

Meat Boy sighed, getting up. Dr. Fetus shrieked as he clung tightly, "No! Don't get up!" Meat sat back back, crossing his arms. A middle finger was pressed into his face as the pre infant fumed, "What the FUCK was that?!! I didn't tell you to get up!" The beady black eyes rolled. There wasn't fear. It could have nearly broiled him alive. The pre baby attempted to flirt as to move things along, "How about you just try to stop me? Why don't you just kick my ass and..." However it was terrible and nobody could tell he was flirting so it just flew over the red square.

The suit and tie pressed himself against then babbled villain stuff, "You are mine. I will have you and Nothing can stop me." It was all the same thing over again. Somehow everything was coming up short. Hell, Meat Boy hadn't even noticed his stiff on the topic of short. Doc Fetus thought a moment then tried something else, "I want you to get on top of me and Fuck me." Reluctant as he was to avoid saying those words, he was far more reluctant to die a virgin again... Was that even canon?

The beef stared at him in confusion. The yeetus deletus fetus face palmed and acted in a mocking tone, "Oh No! It's Meat Boy and his muscles! I hope he doesn't realize that I want him to overpower me and screw me..." A second passed. The heel grabbed the brest muscles, yanking them closer, and raging, "Hello!!? EARTH TO PLANET SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS, DOCTOR FETUS WANTS TO KNOW IF THERE'S ANYTHING GOING ON IN THAT THICK FUCKING SKULL OF YOURS?! COME IN PLANET SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS, WE ARE REQUESTING YOU INVADE MY PRIVATE SECTOR!"

That's about when Bandage Girl burst through a nearby wall.

The End.


End file.
